


Into the Fire

by ThisStrangeObsession



Category: La Femme Nikita
Genre: F/M, S03E21 Playing With Fire, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisStrangeObsession/pseuds/ThisStrangeObsession
Summary: "We have one hour."





	Into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike most of my fanfic works, Codename: Josephine has a distinct lack of explicit smut, but I've been marathoning Season 3 and couldn't help myself, so here's what happened on the boat during Playing With Fire. Enjoy.

“We have one hour.”

 _It won’t be enough._ Michael had known that the moment he caught Nikita’s gaze as he entered the boat, and he stroked her hair, waiting for her to look at him again. When she did, the dangerous desire in her eyes said more than any answer she might have given. 

She kissed him first, as always, and waves of arousal caressed him, strong and steady as the tides against the docked vessel beneath them. He let her tease him a moment, her teeth scraping against his bottom lip, but when she reached for him, he restrained her wrists. She rebelled, trying to kiss him again, and he pushed her back, taking charge.

Even here, even now, even with her, Michael had to be in control. Nikita’s pleasure was too intense, too wild, and that passion could have dangerous consequences. The abduction they’d staged demanded that she be taken to Medical on their return, and the slightest suspicious injury – love bites, scratch marks, bruises in intimate places – would be reported. They could be disguised by other wounds, but he'd hurt her too many times to maintain their cover, and he refused to do it again. She’d simply have to submit.

And she did, relaxing as he slipped off her jacket and slowly pinned her wrists against the wall. She stayed in place as he removed her black sleeveless shirt, revealing the beautiful breasts that fit so well in the palm of his hand. Her nipples were already hard, her eyes begging him to touch them, but he denied her for the moment, kissing her neck instead.

“Michael,” she whispered, her husky voice rough with lust. “I want to touch you.”

Pulling back, he looked into her eyes. “Not now.”

He couldn’t afford to let down his guard. There was a chance, however remote, that Davenport would find alternate transport past the barrier and pursue. The motorcycle Michael had stolen couldn’t be tracked, but it could be identified; if the other operative found it outside and decided to investigate, Michael would have to take him out of play, and Nikita had made it clear that killing to keep their secret went too far. Nevertheless, he’d keep his gun close at hand.

“When?”

The yearning in her voice was almost as painful as the ache in his loins. He wanted nothing more than her embrace, her fingers threading through his hair and clawing at his backside to urge him closer. There would be another mission, another chance, when they could take the time to explore each other. But not tonight.

“Trust me,” he said.

The moment the words left his lips, he regretted them. After all they’d been through – the lies, the manipulations, the betrayals – he had no right to ask for her trust. She finally seemed to understand that his deceit had been for her own protection, but that didn’t make it any less real in her eyes. He’d just won back her love; he never wanted to lose it again.

Nikita searched his gaze, and he looked to her with all the tenderness his battle-scarred heart possessed. She smiled. “I do.”

He traced the outline of her beautiful face, his thumb caressing her brow, and kissed her as he crossed her wrists over her head. She arched against him, demanding pleasure, but she was too eager to test his control if he let go. His free hand circled her breasts, and she writhed, trying to force him to stroke her hardened nipples, but he drew back until she stilled.

“Please, Michael,” she said, closing her eyes. 

Finally, he rewarded her, sweeping his thumb over each pink peak, and when she gasped, he took the more sensitive one between his fingertips, pinching gently. Nikita moaned and met his gaze, glaring at him with pure lust; the force of her need sent hot shivers of desire straight down to his cock, building into a maddening ache.

He worked the bud in swift, hard circles, and she cursed, her ragged breaths catching; she was already close. Reaching down, he deftly unzipped her pants and slipped inside her underwear, finding her delicate folds hot and dripping with lust. The moment his finger swiped against her clit, she came, tossing her head back in a silent scream.

Michael kissed the pale expanse of neck she’d exposed, savoring each tremor of her body as he stroked her through her bliss. Before her warm, wet core even stopped quivering, he thrust two fingers inside her, searching for new pleasures.

Nikita swore again, letting him know he’d found his mark, and he kissed her, his tongue stifling her cries as he took her g-spot in an iron grip and began to pulse.

“Michael!” she rasped, pulling back from his lips. “Oh my God!”

He beat his thumb against her clit as he felt her clench around him, and looked deep into her vivid blue eyes. “Come, Nikita.”

And she obeyed, screaming as her orgasm hit, her entire body arching and shuddering in ecstasy. He loved to watch her pleasure, the way she gave herself to it completely, baring her beautiful soul in a moment of rapturous truth. The only thing he enjoyed more was to share in it with her, but though his heavy balls ached at the sound of her joy, he couldn’t allow himself to lose control now. There was too much at risk.

Unease settled into his bones, his well-honed instincts drawing his attention to the porthole over Nikita’s shoulder. There was movement outside, and his trigger finger itched as he withdrew from her, but he held himself back, scanning for a threat. It was nothing more than the shadow of seagulls in flight, landing on a neighboring boat.

“Michael, what’s wrong?” Nikita asked, breathless.

He looked back to her. “Nothing.”

Leaning close, he kissed up and down each side of her neck, eliciting soft sighs of desire.

“I need your tongue,” she said, but turned her head away as his lips brushed hers. “No. Lower.”

Her gaze met his in a challenge, one he often eagerly undertook, but tonight, he was reluctant to accept. As much as he loved to taste her, getting on his knees for her now would mean freeing her hands – and leaving himself defenseless. The vital seconds it would take to recognize an intruder and draw his gun could mean the difference between life and death.

But if they should be caught and killed, at least they would die in each other’s arms. He’d resolved himself to that possibility the moment he planned this illicit rendezvous, and his own long-forgotten words to her echoed in his mind.

_Let’s take what we can get._

They’d been a lie then; now, they couldn’t be truer, both of them risking everything to sate their lust, but if he could have just one more night with her, it would be worth it. 

Slowly, he bent, circling her hard nipple with his lips, and heard her breathy moan as he took it into his mouth. He flicked his tongue against her, scraping the delicate flesh with his teeth, her desperate cry of need sounding above him.

“Lower,” she demanded.

Michael looked up at her, tightening his grip on her wrists. “Don’t move.”

She nodded, and he let go, dragging his lips down her taut stomach as he pulled down the barriers between them. Kneeling, he spread her thighs, and waited for her to meet his eye before he brought his mouth to her dripping sex.

He traced the hot, glistening pink lips with his tongue, tasting her sweet lust, and her yearning cries raced through him like fire, his rigid cock straining even harder against its confinement. Moaning, he gorged himself on her velvet wetness, licking and stroking and sucking until her trembling knees buckled, and he lifted her onto his shoulders as he buried his tongue inside her.

“Fuck!” she cried. “Michael!”

At her plea, he curved up and devoured her clit, mercilessly rubbing it into submission. Nikita broke in an instant, screaming as she came on his tongue, bucking and writhing against his mouth, and he didn’t stop until the last shudders of her bliss had ceded.

Carefully, he unhooked her legs from behind his back and set her on her feet, and when he was sure she could stand on her own, he let go. Breathless and disoriented, he closed his eyes, trying to regain some semblance of control, but her whisper stole it from him again.

“Now.”

He gazed up at her, those crystalline azure eyes clouded with a need just as strong as his own, and only one thing could satisfy them both. Slowly, he stood and kissed her, making her taste herself on his lips as he reached into his pocket for a condom. She groaned with impatience while he put it on, and when he pressed close to her, his cock jutting into her hip, she finally rebelled.

“Give it to me _now,_ ” she demanded, crushing her lips to his.

He lifted her against the wall, her legs wrapping around his back as he drove into her, thrusting deep, and rolled his hips, aiming for her g-spot. When he found it, she screamed, her inner walls clenching and quivering around him.

“Yes!” she cried, coming hard, but she wasn’t finished yet. “Don’t stop! Don’t stop!”

He obeyed, pounding into her with a vicious passion until she came again, and it took every ounce of his iron self-discipline not to join her, but Michael wouldn’t let himself go until he had wrought every last orgasm from Nikita’s body. Pinning her wrists over her head with one hand, he reached between them, and their gazes locked as he stroked her clit.

She used her strong thighs to ride him, biting her lip and bearing down hard, wordlessly daring him not to come. It was a challenge he won, focusing all his attention on her as she pleasured herself with his cock, her eyes rolling back in bliss, and she hit her peak with a throaty whimper, shuddering.

“More?” he asked, caressing her flushed cheek.

She moaned, nodding. “More.”

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, he carried her away from the wall, bracing her with his hands on her tight buttocks as he began again. With devastating precision, he slammed up hard, hitting her g-spot with every stroke, and she screamed his name in ecstasy.

“Yes, Nikita,” he said, kissing her neck. “Keep coming. Keep coming…”

And she did, her entire body quaking with the force of each shaking orgasm until her legs gave out and her numb arms lost their grip. Michael lay her down on the nearest bare surface, still entwined, and leaned down for a passionate kiss as he finally let himself go.

He rammed deep inside her, Nikita’s hot, clenching sex trembling in joy one last time, urging him to his own release. With a shout, he came hard, pure, primal bliss racing through him, and she kissed him as his cock pulsed and throbbed, spilling into the latex sheath.

At last, he withdrew and disposed of the condom, and collapsed against her, panting. They lie there for a long moment, neither saying a word, and Michael wished this night would never end. 

He sometimes dreamed of a place for them together, somewhere secret and safe; there had been whispers of it in the farmhouse in Belgium, in the suburban hideaway from the Armel mission, even in this barren boat, if somehow they could ever escape.

But they never would – not while Section had Adam.

Nikita shifted beneath him, and he raised himself onto his elbows, looking down at her. She smiled, combing her fingers through his mussed hair.

“I love you, Michael,” she said, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

His heart wrenched in his chest, a violent shock of the emotions he kept constantly at bay – empathy, fear, adoration. The impervious mask he wore shattered into thousands of pieces, one for each lie he’d told, every person loved and lost, every life he’d taken. In Nikita’s embrace, there was no need to hide, and only one simple truth that mattered.

“I love you, too, Nikita.”


End file.
